When a transmitted signal is received by a receiver, one or more frames of the direct signal are often accompanied by multipath signals, at times following the direct signal arrival time, representing a version of the direct signal that has been altered by reflection from one or more signal-reflecting surfaces. The amplitude and phase associated with a multipath signal are arbitrary, relative to the amplitude and phase of the direct signal. At each signal sampling point, a multipath signal can combine additively or subtractively with the corresponding direct signal, and with any other signal being received at about the same time.
What is needed is an approach for quickly determining, as each frame is received, whether one or more multipath signals is present in the frame and for estimating a time delay associated with appearance of a multipath signal, if present. Preferably, the approach should allow use with arbitrary frame size and should provide a record, if desired, of one or more characteristics associated with a multipath signals that appears in a frame.